As is well known, a combustor for a gas turbine is adapted so that a fuel ejected from one or more nozzle holes of a nozzle body is mixed with swirling air blowing from a swirl path formed around the nozzle body.
Particularly, when the nozzle body is of a cylindrical columnar shape having a wall at a tip end, i.e., a downstream end, and the one or more nozzle holes is located at the center of the downstream end wall as in a case of a pilot combustor, the swirl air flowing along the outer circumference of the nozzle body separates therefrom at the periphery of the downstream end wall of the nozzle body and generates circulation vortices into which the fuel ejected from the one or more nozzle holes is involved. This causes a problem in that smoke may be generated because the fuel burns while remaining therein (see FIG. 2).
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problem, and an object thereof is to provide a combustor for a gas turbine wherein fuel, ejected from the one or more nozzle holes at the center of a downstream end wall of a nozzle body is mixed with swirling air blowing from a swirl path formed around the nozzle body, is burnt without remaining near the one or more nozzle holes to prevent smoke from being generated.